


Larry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Change My Mind

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lays it out for Harry: Last chance, mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Change My Mind

_The end of the night_

_We should say goodnight_

_But we carry on_

_While everyone's gone_

(Larry)

 

 

“I think they did alright, yeah?” Harry asked, tugging on his bow tie, leaving it draped over his chest. He dropped onto the sofa in the lounge of the hotel suite he'd shared the last three nights with Louis and Zayn. Of course, tonight Zayn was off to another suite in the Mediterranean, what with being married to Liam now and all.

 

“I'd say they did.” Louis was making his way to the sofa in a mostly straight line. While Harry was still basically sober, Louis was firmly on the other side of tipsy.

 

Louis plopped down onto the sofa, the other end from Harry, turned sideways and slid down – more slithered like an eel, Harry noted – to nudge Harry's thigh with his toes. “You ever see Liam cry that much?” he asked. “Swear to God, he started at the top and was still crying when they left. For the honeymoon.” He made a face that was a mixture of horror and nausea with a touch of naughty glee. “Bet they're doing it _right now_.”

 

Harry tried not to laugh but failed. “They've been together for, like, two years. They've been doing it a long time.” 

 

“Yeah, but not at the exact same minute we're talking about it.” 

  
“When have we ever talked about it? And that's not true. Remember when Zayn flew out, we'd been on the road for about a month and my room shared a wall with Liam's, and you and I were playing FIFA and we heard - “

 

“Don't remind me!” Louis covered his ears, as if that would block out the memory. When that failed, he covered his eyes. Still unsuccessful, he turned on the couch to rest his head on Harry's thigh. 

 

“How come we never did it, Haz?”

 

Harry blinked down at Louis, then brushed his hair off of his forehead. 

 

“You're drunk.” 

  
“That is most irrelevant.” Though heavy-lidded from the alcohol, Louis' eyes were clear. It took Harry a few seconds to look away. 

 

Louis reached for Harry's hand to bring it to his face, urging Harry to stroke over his cheekbone. “Do this,” he requested, his eyes never leaving Harry's; it was something Harry had done countless times to relax Louis when he was very sick or very drunk. Harry complied, tracing the back of his knuckles over Louis' cheek. 

 

“So, how come, Harry?”

 

“Lewis, you're drunk.”

 

“I just want to know why. I wanted to. Didn't you? You've kissed me - “

 

“Kissing is a lot different from sex. We work together; it wouldn't have been a wise idea.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, because Liam and Zayn looked _miserable_ tonight...” Louis voice had gotten slowly more steady and Harry had to wonder if his 'very drunk so I need to lie in Harry's lap' behavior had been an act. It wouldn't be the first time.

 

“But we're not Liam and Zayn.”

 

His hands on the sofa's cushions, Louis sat up and looked at Harry. “No, we're not. But we could be more than Harry. And. Louis. We could be Harry and Louis.”

 

They hadn't had this conversation for a while, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why they were now. Harry had gotten a little choked up too, watching two of their best mates get married. But...

 

“It's not - “ 

 

“ \- that easy.” Louis finished the sentence for him, knowing it was coming. He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down over his face vigorously. Harry thought he was going to walk away, as he usually did at this point, but he didn't. 

 

Instead, Louis shifted his position, swinging one leg over Harry's lap, facing him.  _“I want to be Harry and Louis,”_ he said softly, framing Harry's face with his hands. “I'm putting it out there now, right now. Maybe I'm a little caught up in this roses-and-champagne bullshit but that doesn't mean  _I_ don't mean what I'm saying. I'm officially telling you that I want to be with you.” 

  
When Harry didn't say yes or no, Louis moved closer, brushing his lips to Harry's. Harry could feel Louis' breath, warm and a little shaky, as he hesitated. Then, they were kissing, coming together with equal voracity. Harry's hands found Louis' hips, one of Louis' hands was on the back of Harry's head, fingers tangled in the messy curls. When Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth, Louis moaned and Harry nearly came undone. He wanted this, wanted Louis, wanted to be Harry and Louis. 

 

But. 

 

“Lou...” Harry broke away and Louis immediately moved from his lap, standing up. 

 

“Here it comes.” Harry started to speak, but Louis held up a hand to stop him. “Just don't, okay? This is it for me, Harry. I mean it, I'm not joking, not this time. I want to be with you, I want to try this – really try it - but I'm not going to ask again because it hurts too much when you say no. I'm going to bed now, but I'm leaving the door open for you. If you don't come in... It won't be open again, not after tonight.” 

 

Harry didn't speak, just watched as Louis went to his bedroom, leaving the door open just as he'd said. Shaking his head and wishing he'd had more to drink, Harry got up, headed to his room. He stripped down to just a t-shirt and boxer-briefs, pulled back the duvet on his bed. 

 

He should go to bed, that was the smart choice. 

  
He turned out the light and sat, noticing that he could see, across the lounge, the light through Louis' open door. 

 

_'I'm not going to ask again...'_

 

Before he could rethink it, Harry crossed the lounge to Louis' room. Louis, on the bed, looked both surprised and as if he'd been expecting him. 

 

“Hey, Harry.” 

 

“Hey, Lewis.” 

 

Harry closed the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
